yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shota sparkle/Who is Senpai?
This...is Senpai. A boy with dark eyes and hair, unless you customise him. But why would you do that, he's perfect. He seems a bit neutral, I mean, his name's Taro Yamada. Early on, he was a lot better off. An introverted boy who loved nature, not too popular but certainly not shy. An average student with average grades. He attended the Gardening Club a long time ago with a redhaired girl and a beautiful best friend. This beautiful best friend had greenish blonde hair, and she would talk to Senpai everyday as they worked. One day, as she was walking home, she was mysteriously murdered. The redhaired girl sent Taro a text warning him about some strange girl, but when Taro went to meet with her, she was gone. With his two friends gone, he left the gardening club. Taro himself is a loner. Though he's the hearthrob of many, he keeps to himself. The beautiful best friend's death permanently scarred his mind. 'However, he's very self concious. If he sees all these nice young ladies getting paired off to different boys, he'll assume he's unattractive. When girls don't show up to school, he'll quickly think they're a delinquent. If girls show up dead after he's talked to them a few times, he'll assume he's cursed. Eitherway, he's become a loner due to his social anxieties and his inferiority complex. Everyone morning, he'll go to his locker and gather his stuff before he sits at the fountain, taking a moment to enjoy the weather. He doesn't gossip much anymore, and isn't aware that he acts like Kuu. He'll walk to his class with Mrs. Kanon, sitting in the third row, third collumn. Rivals #''Senpai has an ideal of a dream girl. It's based on a childhood friend who is a tsundere. At a young age, this girl, Osana, was sweet and loving. She was gentle mannered and giggly and treated Senpai as an equal. Not as "Senpai"...as Taro. But then Osana became colder and ruder, a tsundere, and tried to act like a mature teenage girl. All of what Taro once adored about her was gone, except for lingering memories he had. Memories he couldn't part with. He thought about it so long, stood beneath the cherry tree and thought about it so hard, he created a tundra. This tundra is the embodiment of what he loved about Osana. She does not react to anyone, not even Taro, just blindly exists there.'' #''That Gardening Club girl, who you would call Victim-chan, once loved Senpai, but now she's dead.'' #''There was a teacher, Kyo Nyu, a seductive substitute for Mrs. Kanon. She kept shoving her tits in people's faces, and I ran out of creativity for this one, so she was matchmade with Budo.'' #''Kokona is a popular girl, she hangs out with the big cliche in school, but she's very depressed. She has low self esteem and is nightly abused by her father. She dates an older man once a month for money to deal with her issues, but when she found Senpai, she began to feel love again. If she becomes Drama Club President, she'll talk to him after he seesonce of her plays. He never did realise how much she liked him, why she always ate lunch outside with him. At least...not until she was poisoned.'' #''When Taro was running towards the unconcious body of Kokona, he tripped and stumbled, twisting his ankle. Once of the Rainbow girls found them, I think it was Koharu who got the substitute nurse, Seku Shinasu. After Kokona couldn't be revived, Taro went to the nurse for his twisted ankle, severely shocked about everything that had just happened. Over a while, they became close. This nurse, despite being a grown woman, had that gentle tenderness of the young Osana, while still having a sexy figure and a strong heart. It's such a pity what happened. I mean, when that cello case fell off the roof and broke her spinal cord...I mean, how mysterious...'' #''Senpai's sister...a sweet girl called Shi Suta who was absolutely dedicated to him. She was always around him, bugging him, begging him to never date a girl so he'd always like her the very best. She disappeared one day, leaving no traces.'' #''Now it's time for the childhood friend, Osana herself. Oddly enough, Taro always put up with her rude behaviour. But Osana had become this way to deal with her own insecurities about him. Sometimes, she'd stand at the roof and watch him in the plaza. He didn't even notice who pushed her off, only noticed it when the sickening crunch noise resounded.'' #''Now, I know she's not named, but let's call her Ryori. Ryori was the head of the cooking club, a delight girl with bright eyes and a heart as big as her breasts. When Kokona died, Ryori had examined the food and discovered the traces of poison. She knew all about food of course. But here is the flaw; Ryori didn't use gloves when she cooked. And when a knife turned up with the blood of Midori Gurin on it and Ryori's fingerprints....well. You can guess what the police did.'' #''Another name, let's call her Iru Ka. Iru was Captain of the swim team, and attractive and fit girl, bright and cheerful. This bright cheerfulness attracted Taro's attention, as he saw a part of young Osana in her. Insecure about all these girls he liked dying, he was scared to open up to her. Probably best he didn't. Ironically, she drowned in the pool.'' #''So, the Delinquent has no name yet, but I'm convinced she'll be added really soon, so I'll update it then. A blonde girl, cocky and bold on the outside, but mentally damaged inside. She had a bad home life, and when she met Taro, he helped her cope. She opened up to him and spent time with him everyday. It's decent to mention that a girl named Saki disappeared, just like Shi Suta had. The Deliquent and Taro got on perfectly, falling in love true and hard, the only rival that really won his heart. They made plans for ice cream, and she planned to confess. Then, without warning on friday, Shi entered school in a drunk state. She had a knife in her hand. The Delinquent had just opened her mouth to ask him to go out with her, when Saki sunk her knife into the poor girl's throat before sinking it into her own. Taro stood there, holding the Delinquent's hand, and screaming.'' #''This is when Taro began to believe he was cursed, so he went to the only place he could think of. The Occult Club, a club about spells and curses. While there, he met a gentle girl named Oka -This part is more based on my own cannon since I watched Donnie Darko recently- ...Oka was the leader, and a schizophernic. She founded the Occult Club to soothe the demons in her mind, and it surprisingly worked. Everyone knew about it in the club, and they used the club to help her cope. Sometimes, (in the spirit of the Donnie Darko movie I watched recently), Oka would have episodes and remove the right eyes of many members, so they were forced to cover it up. Whenever Taro came, everyone would stop trying to work on this ritual and instead go back to casually reading while Oka stood shakily in the centre of the pentagram, where she couldn't really hear the spirits. As soon as someone found out, rumours began to spread at wildfire rate about what a weirdo she was and how she talked to voices in her head. Her club tried to protect her, but they couldn't protect her from the ruthless bullying of the rainbow guys and rainbow girls. Eventually, Taro heard the rumours distorted, to the point where Oka also stalked Inkyu and Sakyu so she could sacrafice them. He was shocked, telling her she was creepy and to leave him alone. Oka took her life after this, hanging herself in the very centre of the Occult Club. Taro was permanently damaged, believing he caused her death and becoming broken inside'' Do you see how the game might be if you look at it from Senpai's perspective? All he wanted was to love someone, to truely have someone in his life. But a murderer keeps ruining his life, piece by piece. Do you see how Senpai could develop this personality complex? This social anxiety? This Post-traumatic stress disorder? This really is a horror game. Oh, and there's one last sentence: 12. A girl approaches Taro, who is curled up at the cherry tree behind the school. She quietly kneels down beside him, and she said this: "You make me feel something. Desire, longing, yearning, craving. Senpai, I've liked you and I always will. You make me understand what it means to be human, to live. I don't care about anything else in the world, just you. The world has always been grey, and you're the only colour in it. I...I love you." Senpai was so touched by this, this love, he accepted this girl. He promised he'd always love her and protect her. This colour in his grey grey world. Yandere-chan gets her happy ending. Category:Blog posts